Tsumetai
by shadowphantomness
Summary: AU Special-verse. Lance took the frozen Red from Mount Moon, so he never went to Cerise Island and the Elite Four's plan succeeded. Red wakes up in Lance's care, as he recovers from Lorelei's ice attack, and winds up falling for him... *shonen-ai Championshipping, Complete*
1. Chapter 1

The way to write good fic is to read good fic and let it inspire you! ^^

**Title: Tsumetai (It means cold, like an object is cold, in Japanese, but apparently it can also mean cold-hearted. How interesting! And what is its relation to samui?)**

**Author: Shadow/Phantomness**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, **_**italics**_** if a pokemon talks**

**Summary: What if Red hadn't been freed from the ice before the Cerise incident?**

* * *

Chapter 1

Even as he felt the lava approaching, he laughed, and he saw her shudder as the long shrill sound pierced through the air. She thought he was mad. He felt himself fall, as the slight shield of air around him solidified, as Dragonair wrapped her coils protectively about his body, spinning the bubble, already ready…

They did not have enough power to defeat him now.

For he had seen, in her eyes, what her desperate plan was, and he had read in Pikachu's mind, what they intended to do.

It all came down to power in the end.

But Pikachu was tired, and now, all he had to do was wait for Lugia to appear over the Island. Then, he would be able to unleash its power upon the world of humanity… and set the pokémon free…

His laughter echoed and danced over the waters, and even the pokémon deep in the oceans heard. Yellow did not, but her pokémon shivered.

What a horrible way to die…

* * *

(They are leaving.)

(I know.) Lance spoke, and felt Aerodactyl laugh in his mind. Darling Ptera.

(It will be soon. Already they are leaving. They defeated Lorelei and Agatha, Master.)

(It matters little. Our plan will not fail.)

As they watched, the trainers escaped Cerise, and Yellow proudly spoke of her victory. He laughed as Ptera relayed her actions.

The sun would rise so very soon…

As he watched, Lugia rose above the island, and the energy of the badges began to glow with the sunlight's appearance.

So. Giovanni had _not_ arrived. But it would be enough. The energy from the other badges would have to be sufficient.

He closed his eyes as he watched.

* * *

Yellow began to get the feeling that something was not right as it began to rain. She cried out in terror as she watched smoke billow up from the Kanto landmass.

Why?

How… how was this happening?

"What is that?" Blue cried, looking through her Silph Scope. There was a pokemon there… a huge pokemon, blocking out the sunlight…

She gave a cry as her eyes began to burn. It – that _pokemon, maybe – _Was so bright; it reminded her of staring at the sun. She hurriedly covered her eyes.

"I'm frightened." Yellow whispered, from her position on Omastar's shell, gripping tightly to its spikes.

"I as well…" Blaine said heavily. "There is something very wrong here."

"What if that bird was Lance's secret weapon?" Green spoke the question they had all dreaded.

"But Lance is dead! I saw him fall into the lava myself, and he didn't come back up!" Yellow protested. "He can't be alive!"

"Well, maybe it's not him, but whatever is going on we had better figure out fast." Blaine sounded frazzled but that was no surprise.

Mewtwo shifted uneasily in its poke all.

"Do you know what is going on, Mewtwo?"

(I am afraid that I cannot attack. You are too weak, master.)

"I understand." Blaine stroked the surface of Mewtwo's Master ball and sighed. Of all the endings… why did it have to be this one?

Should good not prevail over evil?

Most pressing was the fact that Red had still not appeared.

* * *

Now that it was over, he returned home to Whirl Islands. There, he studied his prisoner with a critical eye.

The boy still slept, conscious mind buried under hypnotic suggestion, Agatha's power and her ghosts had really done a number on him.

Lance bent down and brushed his lips gently against Red's.

In his sleep, the boy gave an almost inaudible sound, but Lance could see signs of arousal beginning to appear in that body.

He wondered what Red was dreaming of.

* * *

Red's eyes slowly slid open, but he could not see. He felt something soft underneath him, and he felt hands on his body, touching him in places he had never been touched before.

It felt… nice.

Something was building up behind his eyes, and he shuddered as he gave a strangled cry, feeling wetness stain his front.

Had he just wet the bed?

But no, he did not think so. It felt different…

* * *

He felt fingers moving over the hardness between his legs, and he shivered. He wanted to speak, but his voice was gone.

It did feel really good though.

"Would you like some water?" A smooth voice asked.

Red nodded. He heard footsteps trial off and return a few minutes later. He felt something press against his lips and he opened his mouth, tilting his head back slightly.

His entire body felt lethargic, and it felt like it would hurt to move.

Still, the touching earlier had felt nice.

Was that what pokémon did when they mated? If so, he could understand why they liked it.

After all, he remembered vaguely that Aeroy and Gyara had been expecting eggs… where were his pokemon?

He wasn't wearing his poke belt! In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all!

"Shh." The voice coaxed. "Don't fret. I will bring you your pokemon when you are well enough to see them."

Red finished the water and felt something cool and wet – probably a towel, touch his thighs and stomach, moving up to his chest and arms…

Maybe he was in the hospital and he was getting a sponge bath?

But no, strong arms lifted him off the bed. Moments later, he sank into warm water, feeling something sturdy to support him. He was in a tub then.

He felt a soapy cloth began to rub over his body, and he sighed sleepily.

He was almost asleep when he was dried and put back to bed. Then, there was a creaking of springs, and warmth of another's body next to his.

Red snuggled closer, felt arms pull him close, and sighed, falling asleep again.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/18/06

I hate allergies! I couldn't sleep because my face wouldn't stop itching!

Lance is quite good at taking advantage isn't he?

Pika-chan: Aww, how fluffy!

Shoyko: Darkfic is probably around the corner then!

Lance: *Smirky smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Now though, the title does not seem to fit

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Pairing: Lance x Red

* * *

Chapter 2

Red woke up, and blinking his eyes, found that he could focus. He was lying on a large bed that was very soft, but he had already known that. There were blankets pulled up over his body, and the air around them was pretty chilly. The person sleeping next to him had long red hair. Was it a boy or a girl?

He wasn't sure, but he guessed a boy. He pushed the blankets down and blushed as he realized he was naked.

Yesterday, it had not mattered as much.

He saw a closet not far away, so he padded over and found a lot of silk clothing inside. He settled on a kimono of dark red and then padded to the bathroom.

He was going to shower, but his legs still felt a bit unsteady – even the walk had been quite a chore, so he sank down into the tub, found the shampoo and soap, and began washing his hair.

When had it gotten so long? He was overdue for a haircut, it seemed.

* * *

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps and saw the other man – well okay, it was just a boy a few years older than he was with long red hair and golden eyes – really pretty golden eyes – come in, stifling a yawn.

"Hi?" Red asked shyly.

"Good morning, Red."

"What happened to me?" Red asked. Everything in his mind was muddled. He vaguely remembered things, like battling for gym badges and capturing pokemon, but in the past few weeks, he had dreamed about nothing but touches in the night.

To his embarrassment, just thinking about it made his body react.

Lance ignored Red's blush and began brushing his teeth. "I found you frozen in a block of ice in Mount Moon. I brought you here, and my pokemon defrosted you. It took a long time though."

"Oh." Red colored. "Thank you."

Lance finished brushing his teeth, and then began taking off his clothing – Red tried hard to look away, but he found that even if he didn't look, the sound of rustling silk was somehow linked to his brain's hormonal receptors, and a few minutes later, when Lance sank into the tub with him – which, Red now discovered, was a LARGE tub, at least eight by eight feet, so there was plenty of room for both of them to lie down in – and picked up another sponge without a word and began to wash himself.

Red really did try not to look, but there was no one else in here and well, he wanted to figure some things out.

Like if he'd _really_ been touched last night or if it had been another dream.

Somehow, Red did not think it would be polite to ask.

* * *

Lance was keenly aware of Red's eyes on him, but he did not acknowledge it, as he finally stood and reached for a towel. "If you stay in there much longer, Red, you'll turn into a prune."

Red colored and nodded, but did not make a move to get up.

"Red," Lance added a touch of humor to his tone, "I am not going to stare at you, you know. We are both male, yes?"

Well _yes_, Red wanted to say, but that doesn't mean I want to look at you!

"And who do you think has been taking care of you while you've been recovering? I've seen it all before."

Red spluttered, but decided that saying anything else would probably be fanning the fire, and so he inched his way out of the tub and hastily wound a towel about his waist.

Lance wondered how long it would take for Red to crack, as he dried himself, applied lotion, and changed into his normal black catsuit, clipping on his poke belt and sliding his arms into his dark red jacket. There was no need to put on the cape at the moment.

Red looked around for clothing, and Lance blinked for a few moments before he returned with Red's traveling backpack.

* * *

Red dug out clean underwear and a clean set of clothes, frowning a little as he noticed that they were looser. He had lost weight then, probably muscle.

He had not eaten in a while too, and his stomach rumbled loudly to remind him of this very vital fact.

Lance's eyes crinkled up in a smile, as he finished blow-drying his hair and set the dryer down. Red was very grateful that he had managed to change and dress in that time when Lance had not been looking at him.

"Hmm. Well, I'll see if I can whip something up, shall I?"

Red nodded, before something else piqued his interest. Although there was hot water in the bathing chamber, as soon as he stepped outside he began to shiver.

Why was it so cold?

It had been cold too once he had gotten out of bed…

* * *

Lance turned around as he heard Red's teeth chattering. "Red, what's wrong?"

"Why-why is it so cold?"

Lance sighed. "This place has no heating, Red. We're in Whirl Islands."

"Whirl Islands?"

"Yes, Red. We are in Johto."

"Oh." Red shrugged. He was not sure why Lance had bought him here, instead of to a hospital, but it mattered little.

He was better now, right?

But his teeth wouldn't stop chattering!

Lance noticed this, and he sighed before he stood and gathered Red in his arms. Red would have protested, but now his brain was screaming about survival and he really, really wanted to get warm…

He didn't even notice when Lance draped his heavy cloak around both of them.

Why wouldn't he stop shivering?

* * *

Lance frowned. Lorelei's voodoo magic may have turned out stronger than she had liked. He would have to have a word with his cousin later.

For now, he enjoyed having Red cuddled against him, even if it was purely innocent on the Pallet trainer's part.

Lance hid a smile.

Still, about the matter of food… he would have to work on that. He himself ate fish and seaweed and other ocean life, much like his pokemon, and there was a small freshwater lake in one of the other islands, so there was no trouble getting water.

Red whimpered slightly as Lance stood and made to move away. Lance sighed, before he took off his cloak and wrapped Red in it.

"I'll be back soon." He promised.

Red nodded, and snuggled deeper. Warmth…

"And… My name is Lance."

Lance… what a nice name…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/18/06

I would just like to point out a random fact that I found while scouring the web for championshipping fanfics.

A 'Lance' is made out of 'Ash' wood. ^^ And bizarre as it is, 'Ash' and 'Lance' are apparently the same word in Greek! Who would have thought?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes… and Ash trees have lance-shaped leaves. Hehehe, okay, I am being quite random now!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 3

Lance returned a few moments later with a string of fish, which he had grilled over a small fire. He handed a stick to Red, watching with amusement, as he did not relinquish his death-grip on the cloak.

"Here."

Red smiled and ate slowly at first, but hunger got the better of him and he wolfed down the fish in moments, bones and all. Lance looked vaguely amused as he handed Red another stick.

"You'll have a stomachache if you keep this up." He said calmly.

Red glared for a second but relented. Now that the edge of hunger had vanished, he felt cold, and a little bit guilty too.

"Lance… I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

"You're taking care of me, and I'm being so rude."

Lance handed him another stick of fish. "Think nothing of it." He began to eat the last one himself, slowly.

"But why are you doing this?"

"It's not for money." Lance retorted dryly.

Red decided that it would be better not to ask. After all, there were lots of nice people, like Misty and Erika, so maybe Lance was just being nice.

He finished the fish and felt a lot better, now that he could think properly.

* * *

"Lance?"

"Hmm?" Lance asked, a half-eaten fish still in hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You are free to, though I may choose not to answer."

Red nodded. "Why do you live here?"

"That is an odd question."

"You don't have to answer!" Red said, when Lance went silent. It would be really stupid to make the only other person here with him mad. Things could get uncomfortable really fast that way!

Lance half-smiled. "It is just my home, Red."

"But you don't have central heating or electricity or anything here…"

"So?" Running water was really all that he needed to be comfortable. Everything else could be termed a luxury.

Hmm. Maybe it wasn't that important to him. Red asked another question.

"But Johto is not very cold. Why is it so cold here? We are not in Seafoam…"

Ah, now that was more like it. He shrugged. "The currents just flow down this way. This is the coldest island in the chain."

* * *

Red shivered, and Lance frowned.

Perhaps keeping Red here had not been the brightest of ideas. "Red, why don't we go back to bed?"

"To bed?" Red squeaked, turning redder than his name.

Lance rolled his eyes. "There are blankets there."

"Oh!" Now that Lance mentioned it, it was a very good idea… and he would be warm there, he was quite sure…

Red reluctantly handed Lance his cloak back as he climbed beneath the covers. Sure enough, it was very warm here.

Lance half-smiled and made a mental note to buy Red new clothes. Or he'd have to make them. Otherwise, Red would be spending the next few weeks flat on his back.

… Not that the Dragon Master minded, of course.

* * *

Lance booted up his computer, thanking the stars for wireless Internet all over the regions, and checked his email. There was nothing from Lorelei or Agatha, but they might be playing it safe, just in case he had died.

He did find an advertisement for Viagra, which he deleted. Even Elite Four had to deal with spam mail. How ordinary.

How irritating, to boot. Still, as he scanned the Daily Kantonian for news, he found nothing about Cerise Island.

Instead, there were rumors of divine pestilence, and punishment.

He almost laughed out loud. So they had not been blind to the destruction after all…

Their armies had returned to Cerise by now, he saw; though they were lauding the Gym leaders with praise for having driven the vicious mad pokémon away.

Lance closed his computer down and pondered what to do next.

* * *

Red lay in bed and waited for his shivering to abate. The seconds ticked by, as if time were mired in lead, but slowly, the chill left his bones.

Lance frowned and left the room. He returned shortly with a mug. Steam rose from black porcelain in visible wisps.

"Here, drink this."

Red had expected tea, or maybe coffee, but as the taste registered, his eyes widened. "Hot chocolate? Thanks!"

"No worries." Lance murmured, as he looked at Red. "Is something wrong?"

* * *

"My… my pokédex is missing." Red had started to sort through the contents of his pack more thoroughly now, and discovering that his pokédex was missing was quite a severe blow.

At least his pokémon were all there, with the exception of Pika.

His Pikachu was gone!

He had sent Pikachu to escape from… Bruno, yes, now he remembered.

However, trying to remember more than that caused his head to ache unmercifully. Red winced in pain and sipped his hot chocolate slowly.

Perhaps he should not stress his body till he was better.

He hoped he got stronger soon!

But what exercises could he do in bed?

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/18/06

Don't die plotbunny!

Damn, Red's an innocent little virgin isn't he? **Smirk**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 4

"Lance?"

"What is it?" Lance asked, as he finished going through another dance. Red was staring at him in open-mouthed admiration, watching as the steel blades in Lance's hands shimmered and glittered as he moved.

This wasn't girly dancing; this was wicked cool!

"Um… I should get out of bed."

"Well, yes, but it's too cold for you out here, so unless we leave these Islands…"

Red frowned. "Why can't you leave?"

Lance frowned. To lie or not to lie? Either way, it was risky. Finally, he decided on a half-truth.

"I am… not a popular trainer."

There was enough of a hint in the tone to warn Red not to ask more. Red picked up on it, and nodded.

Lance frowned. It was a pity that all he had with him was light kimonos and such. The cold did not bother him.

Lance felt Red's embarrassment, and blinked. "What is it?"

"I… um… did you know about any exercises that I can do like this?" Red indicated his position on the bed.

Lance shook his head. "Not really, no."

"Great…"

Red flushed again, just as Lance began opening his closet and pulling out clothing. Perhaps some of this might fit…

Red's eyes widened as he saw a jacket of blood red silk. Something tugged at him. It looked fairly heavy and it had long sleeves.

"Try this." Lance said.

Red pushed the covers back and slipped the jacket on. It really was warm, and he didn't feel as cold any more. The hot chocolate earlier had helped too.

"This is really nice, Lance. What's it made out of?"

Lance shrugged. "Just silk, layered."

"Thank you!"

Now he felt warm and toasty!

* * *

Red got out of bed, but after he had walked around for a few minutes, he felt faint again. Lance looked worried.

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital…." But then again, Kanto was in ruins, but no, the Pokemon Centers would still be standing…

Though the other structures would not be.

Red would be shocked at the sight of the devastation, but there was clearly nothing he could have done. He'd been drugged, after all.

Lance hid a smirk as Red fidgeted uncomfortably. So. It seemed that the other trainer was feeling a bit… aroused.

Red shook his head. "No, I'll be okay."

"Are you quite certain, Red? I would not like you to become more injured because of my negligence."

"You haven't been negligent at all, Lance!"

"Then… what would you have me do to help you?" Lance asked, as he materialized at Red's side.

Red almost jumped, but as Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt himself starting to tremble.

It… he wanted…

Golden eyes widened in surprise as Red kissed him. A moment later, he had pushed Red back onto the bed with a feral grin. "You are certain?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. Because I believe this will be quite… strenuous for us both." Lance kissed him back, and Red mewled.

This was exactly like his dreams, only better.

It was over much too soon, as they cuddled together underneath the covers. Red yawned as he snuggled against Lance's bare chest, almost purring.

That was _nice_…

* * *

Soon.

Soon, he would have Red bespelled enough that he would never want to leave.

In any case, what would he see? Johto still stood, although Lugia knew how long that would last… and as for Houen… that was out of their jurisdiction.

He stifled his laughter, hid it deep inside where Red would not hear it, and brushed a strand of hair out of sleepy eyes.

* * *

"We should really take a shower or something." Red said softly.

"Can you move?"

Red laughed. "I don't think so."

"I'll carry you then." Lance picked him up. The journey to the bathroom was remarkably short. The tub was already filled with blood-warm water, and Red sank down with a sigh.

He idly wondered why he did not feel hungry, but ignored it.

They soaped each other off, and Red let himself float limply while Lance touched him. It felt _so_ nice…

Afterwards, they wrapped themselves in fluffy towels. They were sipping more hot chocolate when the sound of footsteps came.

It was a woman in a red cloak with long dark hair.

* * *

"Charlotte," Lance greeted her. "Why are you here?"

"Dropping off supplies of course." She said, unloading a box from her pokémon. Red saw what looked like a portable stove and a water purifier, along with a few other items. "Your father sent me."

"Father sent you? How is he?"

"Recuperating." She said one word that had a thousand meanings. Red saw Lance bow his head and nod slowly.

"Well, I shall be leaving now. Ja ne!"

And with that, she released an Espeon and vanished.

* * *

"Friend?" Red asked, as Lance began to sort through the supplies.

"Of a sort," Lance agreed. "Not-distant-enough cousin more like."

Red laughed. "I see."

They lit the paraffin stove, and Lance set more water on to boil. Soon, they had a delicious canned vegetable soup, and everything was going well.

Red smiled.

It was… nice here. There were no screaming fangirls, no crazy environmentalists, no anti-anti-pokemon picketers, no rich companies or simpering bureaucrats.

It was too much for a teenager to deal with!

Now, all he had to concentrate on was getting stronger, rebuilding his muscles, and… pokemon training could come later.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/18/06

I don't think Red is lazy, just that he needs a break from being League Champion.


	5. Chapter 5

Cut and Paste evilness strikes again!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 5

Slowly, time passed. Red was no longer able to tell how much time had passed. There was no daylight here in the caves, and though he was getting stronger, it was taking so _long_…

Finally, they emerged into brilliant sunlight. He had to shield his eyes, that unused to natural light, and he got several odd looks.

Well, he _liked_ wearing the long red jacket Lance had given him over his jeans and t-shirt. It was his fashion style!

Red's pokemon were all recovered by now, and healthy to boot. Well, there was Pika, who was still missing... They were going to see Bill now – well, Red was going to see Bill, Lance was stocking up on supplies for them.

The Dragon Master smirked behind his sunglasses as he paid for the groceries, loading them onto one of his Hakuryuu, who flew home with their purchases.

They were in Johto, Goldenrod City, and Red was trying to buy a ticket for the Magnet Train so he could go back to Kanto.

* * *

"You don't want to go there now, son." The man was saying. "It's nothing but a desolate wasteland now."

Red looked as though he had been slapped. "W – What do you mean?"

"There's nothing left of Kanto. The Magnet train station there has probably been destroyed by now. The only way you can reach Kanto now is through Tohjo falls…"

"Tohjo falls…" Red breathed. "How do I get there?"

"You must be very brave or foolish to want to go there." The man snorted. "Tohjo falls is infested with wild water and rock pokémon of high level. You would never make it out alive."

Red bristled at this, but decided not to bother explaining. The magnet train conductor finally gave him a map.

* * *

Lance picked him up a few minutes later. Red's eyes lit up as he saw that Lance had gotten corn dogs for both of them. He accepted a stick happily.

"So, where are we off to now? You look excited."

"Can we go to New Bark Town?" Red asked.

Lance's eyebrows rose. "New Bark Town? Why?"

Red took another bite before he replied, "I want to go back to Kanto."

Lance felt his insides freeze for a second, before he nodded. "Very well, Red… if that is what you _really _want, I'll go with you…"

Red grinned. "Thank you."

* * *

His wrists still twinged occasionally, and Lance wondered if he ought to take Red to Mount Silver to heal. Later. They could deal with that later…

For now, he had to traverse Kanto.

Would it be safe to venture fourth without a disguise?

Logically, the answer was yes. After all, the wild pokemon had well nigh razed the landscape. He doubted they would find any human company.

Lorelei said that the gym leaders and such had escaped to the Sevii Island chain. So much the better…

There would be no one in Kanto, until someone dared rebuild it.

Lance allowed himself a satisfied smile.

* * *

They returned home to the Whirl Islands and packed their bags for a trip. Red clipped on his poke balls with a smile.

It was really too bad that Pika was gone, but he had managed to transfer Vee, his Eevee, at the Goldenrod pokemon center.

Vee had been delighted to see him, but had mentioned that something was very wrong at home.

Red had fervently wished for his pokedex then, but as his roster was full, he had been unable to bring any of his other pokemon back.

That was why he was heading to Kanto, to find Professor Oak.

He had no reason to doubt that the lab would still be standing.

* * *

"It's cold." Red shivered, as they entered Tohjo falls. Lance was holding a lantern in his hands, as neither of them boasted pokemon that knew Flash.

"Do you want my cloak?"

Red flushed. "I didn't mean…" But Lance was already removing it, and he carefully draped it over Red's shoulders.

Red was quite certain he looked the very picture of ridiculousness, bundled up as he was, but the chill would not leave.

It was as though all the ice in the world had settled in his bones. Being with Lance made it bearable, and when they touched, the ache was practically gone, but he could not spend the rest of his life in bed next to Lance, no matter how pleasant it might sound, and feel. Wearing extra layers of clothing and drinking hot drinks also aided, but…

He just wanted to be healed.

* * *

Lance had tried – Red had been shocked when he found out Lance could heal injuries, but the power was for pokemon and not for humans, so it was much less effective when used on a human. Still, it was better than nothing.

They walked through the wet dirt. Red was certain that this was why no one crossed the border between Kanto and Johto. The cave's atmosphere was dreary and damp and seemed endless. Above their heads, the whining drone of Zubats filled the air.

Suddenly, he stumbled over something.

Lance was at his side in an instant. "Red, are you all right?"

The round rocky lump he was lying on moved, and Red realized with a sinking feeling that what he had tripped over was not a rock but a Geodude… a very angry Geodude for that matter.

The Geodude was not about to listen to an apology, and barreled into Red, sending him to the ground with a thump and a cry of pain.

Lance moved quickly, his weapons had flicked from their wrist holsters into his hands before he had registered their presence, and two sharp stabs put out the rock-type's eyes. It wailed in agony and clutched at its face as he stared at the bloody needles in his hands with a strange expression.

Red did not notice as Lance wiped the blood on the sleeves of his jacket and tucked the needles back into their holsters.

Red would not stain what was already red…

They walked onwards, the sound of their shoes against the dirt floor barely audible, as they moved deeper into the cavern.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/19/06

Started 6/18/06

Lance is in shock now. Whee!

I hate Yellow.

Yeah, Lance carries weapons. And Red is naïve, though not quite so innocent in that way anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

Ee… annoying!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 6

After a few hours of walking, Red's body gave out and he fell to his knees. Lance rushed over and looked around with a frown.

"This is taking too long, Red."

"I'm sorry… I thought I was already healed," Red said, as Lance began rifling through Red's backpack. He pulled out a thermos and handed it to Red.

"Drink this. It will help."

Red obediently did so, his eyes lighting up. "You made chicken noodle soup?"

"I'm not a completely helpless cook."

"I can't really cook, except over a fire."

"It is better than not being able to cook at all." Lance said simply, as Red finished off half the thermos – it was a large thermos – and handed it back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like all my energy has been drained away." Red told Lance honestly.

Lance nodded. "So even if I carried you, the motion would make you pass out?"

"I think so. Sorry, Lance. I must be such a burden."

"I do not think you are one." Lance said sharply, and Red said no more as he closed his eyes and found a rock to sit against. He was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Lance watched Red sleep, as he took deep breaths to calm his raging emotions.

Why was Red suddenly so special to him? To attack a pokemon just to protect a human… a human…

He could feel his hands tremble now, and the feel of the holsters on his forearms like a brand against his skin.

What had he done?

* * *

Red slept on; unaware of the turmoil the other was going through. Lance clenched his fists as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. Calm.

Red was worthy, had been chosen to live, otherwise Lance would not have given him a second glance, and yet…

And yet…

What if _his_ pokemon hurt Red?

Would he call them off?

Or would he let him die?

It did not bear thinking about.

* * *

The next morning, Red woke up to find himself sprawled across Lance's body, quite securely in the other boy's lap. He blushed as he tried to push off, only to stop as Lance grabbed his wrist.

"I see you're awake. I was wondering when you'd get up."

"Eh…" Red scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I… I see." Lance let go, and Red clambered off him, as they looked around.

The cave was still dark, and the light was still shining, but their supply of batteries was getting low.

Lance frowned. He estimated perhaps three more hours before the batteries died. Since he had only brought one set of spares, it was not good.

Maybe they would make it to Tohjo Falls before that happened?

* * *

Standing was like shaking a million pins and needles out of his legs. He staggered slightly, and Red looked at him with worry.

"I'm fine." He said mainly to reassure himself.

"Lance… I'm worried about you."

"I'm _fine_," He hissed, and Red said no more.

Lance was strange, Red thought, as they continued walking forwards slowly. He could be so gentle, but he hated to talk about things.

Red wondered why he even bothered to stay with Lance. Surely it was not just the sex, right?

No, if he wanted, he could have any girl he liked almost. He was famous as the League Champion after all.

So… so why did he choose Lance?

Well, love never _had_ to make sense…

Besides, Lance was really was a nice person, down there somewhere. Red was sure enough of that. If he had not been nice, well…

Red might still be an ice statue in Mount Moon.

* * *

He rubbed his wrists slightly, but Lance appeared not to notice. A moment later, an echoing roar blasted through the cave.

Lance snapped back to himself as he pushed Red against the wall. Red was too stunned to protest, even as Lance pulled the cloak up to cover his eyes.

"Stay silent." Lance hissed.

Red nodded, and tried to blend into the wall. Footsteps sounded, as a man approached.

* * *

"Giovanni." Lance said calmly, much too calmly, Red thought. His palms were sweating as he grasped the cloak tightly. Giovanni of Team Rocket was here? What was he doing here?

"_You._" The word was filled with enough loathing to fill an ocean. "I will never forgive you! Nidoking, Horn Drill!"

Lance laughed. Red wanted to scream, but he bit down on his lip hard, as he waited. There was a thump, and then Lance's voice speaking again.

"You are not the only one who has ground-type pokemon, Giovanni." His voice sounded much too amused. "Pupitar, show that Nidoking why you are worthy of being one of _my_ dragons. Hyper Beam!"

"No! You will bring the tunnel down on our heads!" Giovanni actually sounded panicked. "You can't do this!" Then there was a feeling of heat and rushing wind and a thump. Several pieces of rock fell from the ceiling, but they were small ones.

Red cracked one eye open and lowered the cape enough so he could see. A badly dented Nidoking lay on the ground, moaning slightly. In front of Lance stood a small bluish pokemon.

That must be his Pupitar.

Giovanni caught the movement though, and released his Beedrill. Red eeped as he dropped the cape in shock, no longer able to hide.

Lance's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. Pupitar flew to Red's side, preventing a Twinneedle attack, but one second's distraction in a battle could prove fatal…

Lance's eyes widened as he slid to the ground, Cloyster's spikes glittering redly behind him. Red froze, not knowing what to do or say or feel.

Something in his mind snapped.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/19/06

Boy do we have a cliffhanger~!

And more random things about Ash and Lance! Apparently, "Ash" and "Lance" are the _exact_ same Greek word. Dude, that's a bit creepy…

Ah, the irony when Red _doesn't_ know what Lance has done…


	7. Chapter 7

Psycho! Red, because it's fun, and yeah, Giovanni's probably going to die.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 7

He did not have Pikachu. He was not sure how much longer Pupitar would be able to hold Beedrill off.

Somehow, he did not care.

Red's fingers brushed open a single poke ball, releasing his Eevee. Vee looked startled for a moment, before she began to growl in rage, recognizing Giovanni. A quick transformation into Jolteon and a Thunder sent the Beedrill plummeting to the ground.

Pupitar narrowed its beady eyes and breathed out another Hyper Beam, though this one was not aimed at a pokemon, but rather at Giovanni himself.

Red's eyes widened, but he didn't care. Vee zapped the Cloyster with another Thunder attack, causing it to drop to the ground heavily.

The ground around them began to shake dangerously. Red rushed to Lance's side, praying that he was not too late.

Then, something hard hit him in the back of his head and the pain caused him to black out.

* * *

He woke up to find bandages wound around his head and Lance watching him with concern.

"You're not dead." Was the most intelligent comment Red found himself making.

"No, I am not." Lance smiled.

Red sat up despite Lance's protests, and hugged the other boy tightly. "I'm glad you didn't die." He murmured.

Lance frowned, not too sure how to respond to this display of affection. Certainly, Red was attractive, but he could feel something stirring in his chest that was almost painful. He pressed a hand to his chest in worry.

Red misinterpreted, of course, and looked down. "Do your injuries still hurt?"

"They are better now." Lance lied.

Red did not buy it, having picked up a nuance of pain. "Lance, don't lie to me."

His eyes dilated in shock. "Red…"

"Please?" Red asked. "I need to know…"

* * *

Lance did not say another word, as he pulled off his jacket and shirt and turned around. Red's eyes widened in shock, seeing three large puncture wounds, Lance's entire back and chest swathed in bandages leaking red…

He felt faint.

Lance did not say more. His silence was enough. Red suddenly felt like the world's biggest jerk for asking. It must be painful…

"I-I'm sorry, Lance… I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you."

"It's not your fault." Lance demurred.

"No! I won't let you say that! It _is_ my fault!" For if Red was one thing; he was honest. "It's my fault! You were trying to protect me and that was why you let your guard down and that was when Giovanni's Cloyster…" He choked off, unable to say more.

"Red…"

"It _is_!" Red put his hands on Lance's shoulders. "It's all my fault…"

"Red, even if it _is_ your folly that led to my injury, what will beating yourself over the head with about it do now?"

Red blinked. He had not considered that.

"Also, if I have to pull you out of your self-hatred rut, it will be… taxing."

"I'm sorry! I'm just making things worst aren't I!"

"Red shut up and don't overexert yourself." Lance commanded. Red snapped his mouth shut and obeyed.

* * *

Lance adjusted the cuffs of his jacket. "We are now somewhere underneath the cavern in which Tohjo Falls resides, we have at most two or three more hours of light – frankly, I'm surprised that the lantern batteries lasted as long as they did – and both of us are injured. We cannot go to Kanto now."

"I don't care." Red whispered.

Lance awkwardly patted Red's hair, seeing as Red had attached himself like a limpet almost the moment he had finished dressing. "Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But I feel so worthless…"

"_I _do not presume to judge you worthless, Red. Have more confidence in yourself and your abilities."

Red colored. "I'm sorry, I'm making things worse again, aren't I? I just feel so… weak." Lance's grip around his waist tightened.

"That is only natural. Your body is still not completely recovered."

"But… I want…"

"What do you want?"

* * *

Red whispered something that Lance did not quite catch. "Red, I did not quite catch that."

Red felt his cheeks burn, as he stayed silent, though he felt traitorous tears pooling in his eyes. "I want…"

"You can tell me." Lance coaxed.

"…I want to be worthy of you!" Red finally burst out, before he buried his face in Lance's chest and began to cry.

He could feel hot tears soaking into his shirt and he sighed. "Red, why would you think yourself unworthy?"

"B-because I have nothing you'd ever want…" Red sobbed. "And I always get in your way, and… and I let you get hurt!"

"Red…"

Red's grip on his shoulders tightened convulsively, and Lance hissed in pain. That caught Red's attention, and he let go, backing away. Even by the feeble light Lance could see his face streaked with tear tracks, as Red hastily wiped his sleeve across his face to hide them, scrubbing harshly at his eyes.

Lance gripped Red's arms and pulled him into a kiss. Red's gasp was lost as Lance crushed their lips together, not bothering to be gentle. He tasted blood in his mouth and smiled.

Pulling away, he saw Red tremble.

"Was that what you wanted?" His voice turned cruel, cutting. "Did you want me to _hurt_ you Red? I can do that very easily…"

Red shivered, as Lance pulled him closer, one hand slipping beneath his shirt to caress his bare chest. "It would be so very easy to do, Red…" His voice sent shivers down Red's spine.

What _did_ he want?

"I-I want…."

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/19/06

Red gets his turn to angst.

Lance: An equal opportunity angst author?  
Phantomness: I do try, though I daresay it often winds up quite uneven

Red: *Clutches Lance*

Pika-chan: *grin* you two are so cute together!

Shoyko: *Drags self in* Why must I be a darkfic muse…

Kairo: Yeah, the humor muse rarely has to do anything. Your stuff is so dark!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm brilliant! *Dances around in a shower of gold sparkles*

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 8

"I want you to hurt me." Red whispered, breathlessly. Oh yes, he _did_… being cuddled was nice, but he felt that he was ready, and he could not deny that… darker pleasures waited.

Lance's eyes were two golden pinpoints of light as the lantern suddenly went out, and he could feel Lance's breath on his neck.

"Oh, I _will_ hurt you…" Lance's voice was low and Red shivered, feeling his cock harden almost instantly, as Lance's fingers trailed down between his legs…

"Please!"

Lance kissed him again, and Red's brain decided that there was no use wasting speech now. Oh, he wanted this badly…

And then there was hot sharp pain and he gave a relieved scream, even as Lance's nails dug into his shoulders, drawing stripes of blood… and even when sharp fangs pierced his throat, he only sighed in delirious ecstasy…

* * *

Afterwards, Lance teleported them back home to Whirl Islands, surprised. Red was so adaptable, it was… useful. And if guilt kept him from returning to Kanto for a while longer, then so be it.

The only problem that might arise would be if Yellow came after Red. It was she who had caused the whole mess at Cerise Island, after all…

But no, Yellow was only a child, a foolish child, but a child nonetheless. He hoped that Lorelei and Agatha had killed her, or better yet, subjected her to torture.

The thought made his fingers tingle with excitement, as he laughed.

Things were falling into place after all.

Soon, he might bring Lugia over to Johto… but no; Johto did not deserve to fall just yet.

They had the three legendary beasts to guard it after all…

* * *

Red stirred sleepily as Lance changed his bandages, and activated the Viridian Power. It would do no good to leave Red bruised and battered because of their exertions.

He kissed the boy's cheek, and Red stilled.

Comfort was so hard to find in this icy hell, that even a cold-hearted Dragon Master must be better than no company at all…

Was Red truly blind to his power, and his presence?

No. It must be that Red ignored it. The boy was a bit of an empath, after all…

* * *

Red woke up, feeling sore and happy. He spotted a thermos on the bedside table that had appeared in their absence and smiled.

The rich aroma of coffee drifted up as he grinned.

It was _wonderful_. He stretched luxuriously, surprised at how little pain he felt. Everything had healed well. Either that, or Lance had healed him.

Red smiled.

* * *

"Awake, I see."

Red held the cup steady. He had become a bit more accustomed to Lance's comings and goings after their time together. "I am glad you did not leave me."

"You are too cute to leave alone." Lance teased, gratified when Red ducked his face into his mug to avoid answering.

Cute.

It was a weakness, keeping Red around, but he would learn to deal with it.

Great sex helped too.

Besides, Red was so eager to please. What a welcome change from normal humans, who he had to intimidate or attack.

Red's lips parted underneath his as he stole a kiss, before Red kicked the covers off and yawned, getting up.

* * *

"I'm all sticky now…"

"I'm sure we can get you clean." Lance winked, and they walked to the bathing chambers quickly.

Red closed his eyes and let Lance wash his hair, idly popping floating bubbles with a wet finger.

It was so different here!

It was almost relaxing. Perhaps that was why he was edgy. He had gotten used to a high-energy, high-impact life after becoming Champion.

Perhaps it was time to slow down and smell the roses, as the saying went.

* * *

"Itai…"

"Lance? What's wrong?"

Lance winced, but Red caught it. "You're still injured?"

"I…it seems that my Healing power did not work as well I thought." Lance coughed, looking horrified when blood came up.

Red moved surprisingly quickly for one who had first been injured and then fucked into oblivion. "Bed. Now."

Before Lance knew what was quite going on, he had been dried and dressed in a loose kimono of black silk, and tucked into bed – the only bed they had, as it was plenty large enough for two and Lance had never thought about purchasing another one. It would have been a bit difficult to transport here, after all.

* * *

Red snuggled in next to him and held him. That was the first sign that something might be wrong. The second sign was the strange fizzy feeling. Lance's eyes rolled back in his head and he blacked out.

Red looked at him mournfully. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but if you knew what I could do, you'd hate me…"

A pale glow surrounded Red, much like how Lance would glow when he used the Viridian Power, but this aura was tinted red.

Lance gave a sigh as bubbles of light began to enter his chest as Red pressed against him, willing the injury to heal.

Red also had healing power of a sort, hand in hand with his empathy, but he could only heal others, and only ones that he trusted with his life.

It was lucky Lance had made it onto the list.

He was lightheaded himself when it stopped, and he snuggled up against Lance, feeling better already.

It would be all right.

Neither of them would die this night.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 6/19/06

*Thwaps brain*

I wanted to end it this chapter, not make it longer! Ay!


	9. Chapter 9

I love reading adventure stories… and I love pairing Lance and Red or Ash together!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 9

He was surprised to wake, actually. He was sure that he had used up all the power Viridian had gifted him healing Red and getting them home safely. Apparently not – but no, the feeling buzzing in his veins was not the bluish magic he remembered. It was red.

Red?

He cast a suspicious look at Red, who blinked adorably as he was shaken awake.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

Red looked down. "I…"

"You healed me, didn't you?"

"I-I'm sorry! But I was worried!"

"Don't apologize!" He snapped, before taking in Red's pathetic look and rephrasing it in a gentler frame. "I'm not angry with you, Red. Just surprised…"

"I… I was afraid you'd hate me…"

"Why?"

"…I just didn't want you to die!"

This was becoming a recurring and unpleasant theme in their relationship. Lance was not quite sure exactly how to get it through Red's thick skull. Gentleness hadn't worked, neither had being cruel, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Red would never outgrow this part of his personality. Ah well.

Life wasn't perfect in any case.

* * *

"You have healing power, like mine?"

"Not exactly." Red pulled at a loose thread on the coverlet. Lance let him fret, not wanting to impose more. "It's… a bit different. I can only heal those I am very close to…" He colored.

Lance was surprised to feel warmth at the proclamation. It was _nice_ to have someone who cared about him.

Not that Red knew about what he had done to Kanto, but even so… it was different from Clair's wary respect. It was freer, almost purer.

He decided that he quite liked the feeling.

* * *

"You… want to stay close to me."

"Yes." Red met Lance's eyes, not even flinching at their golden hardness. "I want to stay with you."

"Even if I hurt you?"

Red shrugged. "If I am anything, I am loyal…"

"And honest." Lance added.

"That too." Red agreed, before he dropped his eyes back down to the blanket. "…. Was that too forward of me?"

"No. I… would like to stay with you also, Red." Lance said hesitantly.

One part of his brain screamed that he was feeling these things for a _human_, and that was wrong, but Red was different. Red was _special_.

He would kill for Red, like he would for his other pokémon.

It was enough.

* * *

"Really?" Red's eyes were wide with something Lance barely recognized. Hope? Why hope?

Why would Red choose him?

He could have hurt Red, could have broken him into a mindless doll, but now he no longer wanted to.

He would take care of him and cuddle him and feed him until he got better, and one day, they would return to Kanto.

By that time, Red's anger and weakness would have faded, or vanished.

He was almost optimistic as he tipped Red's head up and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

"Ohh…" This felt wonderful. Not that earlier it hadn't, but now it seemed more passionate, more _real_…!

Lance smiled, as he met Red's eyes, and allowed the shields behind his eyes to drop one by one. Slowly, Red sighed, allowing Lance to pin him down.

Safe…

"Stay with me?" Red murmured.

Lance smirked. "Of course. You're rather… stuck with me now."

"I don't care." Red grinned, all thoughts of Kanto far from his mind. "I don't care. You're all I need now."

He meant it, Lance realized. He truly meant it. Without another word, he pulled Red into his embrace and closed his eyes.

Maybe someday the dream would shatter, but not now. And that was enough.

He was content.

* * *

End Chapter

END FIC!

Completed 6/19/06

Okay, so I _tried_ to tone down Lance's uber powers in this fic – I left him Viridian for a bit of healing, and I decided to let him carry holsters of throwing needles on his arms, but that's it!

Yay for fluff and a happy ending!


End file.
